


Experiment

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's testing a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpedscientist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=warpedscientist).



> Date: 15 June 2006  
> Word Count: 100  
> Summary: Abby's testing a theory.  
> Warnings: Only that this has 2 girls together…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of Pauley Perrette or Cote de Pablo.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for [](http://warpedscientist.livejournal.com/profile)[**warpedscientist**](http://warpedscientist.livejournal.com/), who asked ["How about NCIS, Abby, fingerprint powder"](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/573684.html?thread=1394676#t1394676)
> 
> Author's Notes II: This is technically my first posted NCIS piece, tho' it's not the first written. *veg*
> 
> Dedication: I love my muses. 'Nuff said.

  


"Abby, this isn't going to work."

"Yes, it is," she protested brightly. "Never say no to my experiments. You could stunt my emotional growth."

And with that, she returned to the task at hand. She was meticulous with the fluorescent powder, deliberately covering the area around the suspected prints. The tip of her tongue peaked out from her lips as she concentrated.

I couldn't help the nervous giggle.

"Zi-va!" she whined. "Stop moving! You're ruining it!"

"It tickles!" I retorted, batting the little brush from my stomach.

"Let me finish and I'll make it up to you. Please, Ziva?"

"Okay."


End file.
